Vegeta The Prince Of Darkness
by ZegetaX1
Summary: A story where an Eviler Vegeta is the main character
1. Chapter 1

_**Vegeta The Prince Of Darkness**_

 _ **Chapter 1 (Frieza Saga)**_

(Note: This story follows the events of Dragonball Z until the battle with Final Form Frieza, and then everything changes)

Frieza has been dominating the Z fighters with ease as he has crushed everyone thus far even with the Zenkai boost caused by Krillin Vegeta cannot defeat the tyrant. The situation grows grimmer once Kakarot also know as Son Goku to his friends is failing to do anything to the overlord.

Frieza laughs at the Z Fighters "Is this the best you can all do how trivial, Vegeta you were a fool as you were better off working form than dealing with the hell I will unleash upon you all, I have only been using 25% of my power, ha, ha, ha"

When the skilled and cunning Piccolo tries to attack Frieza when his back is turned Frieza knocks him out with a violent elbow "Did you think you could surprise me the might Frieza the strongest in the universe"

Vegeta is going through any scenario in his head and he realizes there is no hope, he begins to flashback on his life "Is this how it ends I have wasted my life working for him, I am the Prince of Sayians, I work for no one I will not live in chains, I have suffered too much I don't about the sinless I killed, I probably would have killed them anyway, I don't care about Nappa and Radditz they were worthless fucks, I MUST BE THE ONE TO KILL FRIEZA I WILL NOT LET THAT LOW CLASS WARRIOR KAKAROT STEAL THAT GLORY FROM ME, I WAS BORN WITH THE POWER LEVEL OF 500, HE WAS BORN WITH THE POWER LEVEL OF 2, I AM THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS I DON'T CARE WHAT I MUST DO FOR VENGEANCE, I AM THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS…

When Vegeta is consumed with anger something amazing happens as his body glows in gold and he transforms into the Super Sayian "YES FRIEZA I AM WHAT YOU FEAR THE MOST I AM THE SUPER SAYIAN, TODAY IS THE DAY I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE, I VEGETA HAVE NO MASTER…

While Kakarot has no idea what has happened to Vegeta, Frieza is trembling in fear "God help me, the Super Sayian that killed my revered ancestor Lord Chilled cannot be real, Fuck you Vegeta, YOU ARE LYING, I ONLY NEED HALF OF MY POWER TO KILL YOU MONKEY, THIS IS NOTHING BUT HOCUS POCUS MIND TRICKS…

Super Sayian Vegeta accepts Frieza's challenge "Enough coward if you think I am lying why did you shit yourself, I will tear you apart limb from limb"

Super Sayian Vegeta begins his dominance against Frieza, during the battle he makes a fool of Frieza as he cannot even hit SSJ Vegeta because of his enhanced speed, Frieza is overcome with fury "YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF I COULD HIT YOU…

Super Sayian Vegeta laughs at Frieza's arrogance "Fine Frieza hit me you rotting piece of prison shit, unless you fear me"

Frieza fears nothing "YOU BASTARD I AM THE EMPEROR OF SPACE I FEAR NOTHING BEHOLD MY **DEATH BEAM** "

Frieza's Death Beam does absolutely nothing to Super Sayian Vegeta "Very well if that was you best take this **Super Sayian Fist** "

Frieza is rolling on the floor in agony "Damn you Vegeta you never said you would hit back fine no more games behold 70% of my power, this is more than enough to kill you Vegeta because I AM FRIEZA THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE, THE SON OF KING COLD THE GREATEST IN ALL OF SPACE"

Even with 70% power Frieza still can't do any damage to Super Sayian Vegeta "I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE, EVEN IF YOU HAVE MORE POWER THAN ME I CAN STILL KILL THE PLANET, REMEMBER VEGETA IT IS NOT THE STRONGEST WHO CAN WIN BUT THE ONE WITH MORE SKILL, TAKE MY **DEATH BALL,** ENTIRE NAMEK VANISH"

Super Sayian Vegeta dodges the attack with ease "Frieza I am not Kakarot and his band of heroes I don't care about the worthless Dragonballs as a Super Sayian I will find another way for immortality, you on the other hand are finished as a Sayian like your kind I can breathe in space, Frieza if you want to use your maximum now your chance leave nothing on the Field"

Piccolo is furious that Vegeta is going to allow Frieza to transform at his maximum "You fool finish him now while you still can if Frieza lives the very universe is at stake, Vegeta FINISH HIM NOW, BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH"

Super Sayian Vegeta strikes Piccolo down with one blast "Know your place Namek you dare address the Prince of Sayians like that, Hurry up Frieza I don't have all day"

While Frieza is powering up the Z Fighters conspire against Prince Vegeta and Frieza as they make plans with King Kai "Goku, Piccolo, while their distracted we must make a plan, Kami will summon Shenron to revive the Nameks killed by Frieza and once that happens Guru should return and when he does we will wish everyone of Dying Namek but Frieza and Vegeta, those bastards can rot in hell"

Goku feels guilty for leaving Vegeta behind "If not for Vegeta King Kai Frieza would have killed us all even with all my training I could not do anything"

Piccolo disagrees with Goku "Kai do the plan Vegeta cannot be trusted he has killed Nameks as well, he injured your son, not to mention because of him and his minion Nappa we all died on earth, Vegeta cannot be trusted end of story"

Meanwhile Frieza has finished powering up "This is the full power of Frieza, Vegeta any chance you had at winning disappeared with my full power, **NOVA STRIKE"**

The final clash between Super Sayian Vegeta and Full Power Frieza is deadlocked as both warriors are exchanging deadly blows "Not bad Frieza but can you keep it up, in the end it looks like you just used steroids, I am done playing around take my **Galick Gun** "

The blast causes massive damage to Frieza as he can barely endure "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME, HOW COULD THE LEGEND OF SUPER SAYIAN BE THIS POWERFUL, I WAS THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE"

Frieza begins to cry as he realizes there is nothing he can do and Super Sayian Vegeta laughs at the Broken Warrior "YES FRIEZA CRY AND BEG FOR THE MERCY I WILL NOT GRANT YOU ONCE I KILL YOU I WILL KILL YOUR ENTIRE RACE INCLUDING YOUR WIFE AND SON, YOUR FATHER AND BROTHER, AND I WILL CRUSH THAT STATUE OF YOU THAT YOU LOVE SO MUCH, YOUR PEOPLE WILL PAY FOR THE SINS THEY HAVE COMMITTED AGAINST THE SAYIAN RACE 100 FOLD"

Before Super Sayian Vegeta finishes Frieza he sees Porunga "Those earth bastards lied to me the dragon of Namek is alive, THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS THEY WON'T ESCAPE MY WRATH, I'LL GET YOU YOUR ALL DEAD"

Unfortunately SSJ Vegeta was too late as Porunga has already granted the wish Piccolo reveals they have been conspiring against Vegeta and Frieza and these comments push Super Sayian Vegeta to the point of absolute rage "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME NAMEK I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR STEALING MY IMMORTALITY, GOD DAMN YOU ALL, I AM VEGETA THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS, **FINAL GALICK GUN,** ROT IN HELL PICCOLO"

Before SSJ Vegeta (Full Rage) can kill Piccolo Porunga's wish is in play as he teleports everyone but Vegeta and Frieza from Namek, but even though Piccolo is gone Vegeta's blast still destroys the already dying planet Namek

The Planet Namek has been destroyed, unfortunately for Frieza he was caught in the blast and is severely injured "DAMN YOU VEGETA I WILL NOT DIE TODAY, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY ROYAL FAMILY OR WORSE TAKE MY ROYAL TITLE, I AM FRIEZA THE MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE"

Before planet Namek Explodes Super Sayian Vegeta leaves the planet at top speed "Even though I was a Super Sayian I was still disrespected by the Namekian Race, by The Kai's and of course by Kakarot, At least Frieza is dead so I am the strongest in the universe"

Super Sayian Vegeta creates a list of all of those who have wronged him "My life will be complete once I kill everyone on this list, I killed Frieza but my revenge against him will not be complete until I kill every single one of his people including his family, they must pay for the sins of their master, then after I kill Frieza I will return to earth to kill Kakarot for daring to surpass me in power and I will kill that Namek for trying to betray me, I will also pump my seed in that blue haired bitch with huge tits, Finally I will find a way into heaven and kill those faggot Kai's for crossing me"

Meanwhile King Kai fears the wrath of Vegeta "Goku it's not over Vegeta is alive and he will unleash hell on earth you must train very hard as time is of the essence, if Vegeta is not stopped then the end is nigh"

Piccolo is furious that Vegeta survived dying Namek "FUCK THE GODS MY PLAN WAS FOOL PROOF HE AND FRIEZA WERE SUPPOSED TO FINISH EACH OTHER DAMN IT ALL, THE WORSE PART IS WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN HE WILL RETURN, GOD DAMN IT TO HELL"

Goku is not worried about Vegeta "Relax that just means we have to train beyond our limits like it's our last day, right Gohan"

Gohan is not as optimistic as his father "But dad do you even know how to become The Super Sayian, otherwise it's hopeless"

Bulma suggest the Z Fighters call Shenron "great idea Bulma he knows everything we will ask him next year because we used him to revive the Nameks"

Meanwhile in the middle of Space King Cold finds his dying son "Frieza who could have injured someone as strong as you, damn it MEDIC DO YOUR JOB OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL, SAVE MY LEGACY FOR I AM COLD"

King Cold's Medics give their master the news "King Cold we manage to stabilize Frieza, however the injured he endured were severe, the only option we have is to placing in a medically induced coma, only time will tell if he will live or not"

Before King Cold can order a manhunt his Kingdom is being attack by Super Sayian Vegeta "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS WHO DARES TO ATTACK MY ROYAL KINGDOM, WHO IS BRAVE ENOUGH TO WALK TO THEIR DEATH"

Cooler The 1st Son of King Cold checks the monitors "Father that is one of Frieza's minions Vegeta but his hair is blond and somehow he can kill soldiers as strong as Zarbon and Dodoria, somehow I think he killed Frieza somehow but he could only do that if the Legendary Super Sayian was real"

Super Sayian Vegeta begins his attack "Behold my **Super Death Volleys** "

 _ **Chapter 2 (War Against The House Of Cold Saga)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vegeta The Prince Of Darkness**_

 _ **Chapter 2 (The Terror Of Super Sayian Vegeta)**_

Once Super Sayian Vegeta has landed on King Cold's planet he is easily slaughtering their forces after breaking through Vegeta makes his demands "COLD COME OUT AND DIE YOU HORN HEADED COWARD"

King Cold is furious at Super Sayian Vegeta's arrogance and task his son to deal with the latter "Cooler take the forces and stop Vegeta and his attack as for you medics secure Frieza for he is the hope of our people"

Cooler is furious that King Cold favors Frieza over him "Do not forget father I have worked all my life for the power I have earned unlike that lazy brat Frieza, When I kill his mess we will have words about my inheritance because the Ice Throne should be mine and it will be because you will abdicate the throne to me that is the terms Cold"

While King Cold is enraged at the greed of his son he has no time to argue "WHATEVER COOLER I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT JUST END THIS THREAT NOW, I MUST TAKE STEPS TO SAVE OUR PEOPLE"

After King Cold leaves with the comatose Frieza Cooler calls his mighty armored squadron "Salza, Dore, Neiz, find Vegeta and kill him now even though he is somehow defeating foes at Zarbon and Dodoria's level you surpass the Ginyu Force, NOW KILL HIM SO I CAN BE THE KING OF THE ICE THRONE, HA, HA, HA…"

Meanwhile Super Sayian Vegeta has been slaughtering all the soldiers while being intoxicated from the rage of a Super Sayian after piling up more bodies and killing all the soldiers in the castle he finally remembers his goal "It seems I got carried away then again I am The Super Sayian the ultimate warrior of legends Frieza's family will pay for all the crimes against the Sayians, **Genocide Breaker** , ha, ha, ha, rot in hell Icers…"

Before SSJ Vegeta can enter the throne room he is confronted by Coolers Armored Squadron however before they can say a word Vegeta incinerates them with ease "I have no time to speak to rats, COLD ARE YOU READY TO DIE FOR NO ONE CAN STOP ME THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIAN, HA, HA, HA…"

When SSJ Vegeta enters the room he is shocked to Cooler and demands answers "COOLER I WASN'T PLANNING ON KILLING YOU YET, IF YOU WANT TO EXTEND YOUR LIFE YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE COLD AND THE REST OF FRIEZA'S FAMILY HAVE RUN OFF TO"

Cooler laughs at SSJ Vegeta for his arrogance as he refuses to respond to his request and he unleashes the full fury of his power "VEGETA YOU WON'T GET TO KILL MY FATHER BECAUSE ONCE I KILL YOU I WILL TAKE THE ICE THRONE AND I WILL RULE THE EMPIRE AS THE SUPREME RULER, DEATH BEAM…"

SSJ Vegeta barely dodges Cooler's death beam and realizes he is completely different from his brother Frieza "That form is different than Frieza's final form, no matter Cooler when you are dead it will make no difference what tricks you have up your sleeve"

Cooler explains the history of his transformation "Listen closely Vegeta your Super Sayian myth might have been able to defeat the final form of Frieza but you cannot defeat the final form of Cooler"

Cooler unleashes even more power to the point the entire planet is trembling, however SSJ Vegeta remains unfazed "The only thing your little power boost has accomplished Cooler is you won't die in a few seconds but I will kill you more brutally than your brother, behold the terror of, THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIAN" SSJ Vegeta powers up to his maximum power and the planet is trembling even more than before

The clash between Super Sayian Vegeta and Cooler (5th Form) is titanic as their very powers cause the planet to collapse, each mighty warrior strikes the other with very violent blows, SSJ Vegeta is the first one to lose his cool and unleashes the fury of his **Final Galick Gun,** however Cooler manages to dodge the attack which is so great it eradicated half the life on the planet

While SSJ Vegeta tries to regain his composure Cooler continues his relentless assault using the fury of his **Death Chaser** to consolidate his lead he then taunts Vegeta " YOU FOOLISH MONKEY UNLIKE FRIEZA I AM THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR NO ONE CAN MATCH MY FIGHTING SKILL AND CUNNING I AM THE STRONGEST"

As Cooler continues boasting of his superiority SSJ Vegeta's fury grows even higher than before and his power spikes tremendously "DO NOT LOOK DOWN ON THE SAYIANS ESPECIALLY THE SUPER SAYIANS, I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FATHER JUST LIKE I KILLED FRIEZA, HA, HA, HA, **FINAL GALICK GUN** …"

Cooler prepares to block SSJ Vegeta's Final Galick Gun however the attack is far larger than anticipated and Cooler is pushed aside with a broken block and the situation grows worse for him as Vegeta has hit the core destroying the planet "FOOL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU FILTHY SAYIAN YOU HAVE KILLED US ALL MY PLANET, MY EMPIRE CANNOT BE GONE CURSE YOU VEGETA…"

The Main Planet Frieza Explodes with both Vegeta and cooler getting caught in the blast and the prince of Sayians laughs at Cooler "I AM VEGETA THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS EVEN IF I AM KILLED IN BATTLE IT WILL BE BY MY OWN HANDS I WILL NOT ALLOW ANOTHER TO DEFEAT ME"

However after the battle Vegeta barely survives the explosion he cause "Foolish Icer did he think I would get killed by my own attack, all I need is time to recover and then Frieza and his family will suffer a fate worse than death."

After a few days of rest on an abandoned planet Vegeta resumes his hunt for Frieza "I WILL FIND YOU FRIEZA WERE EVER YOU HIDE."

During Vegeta's journey he is tormenting Icer loyalist to reveal Frieza's location "Go ahead and kill me and my men Vegeta then I will not reveal the secrets of my master."

Vegeta gladly kills the Icer loyalist with a burning energy blast "Worthless trash return to Hell for your weakness, ha, ha, ha."

During the search for Frieza Vegeta decides to raid and reave planets for food and during this timeframe the masses in space suffer greatly "PLEASE GOD SAVE US WE NEED MERCY THIS MONSTER IS TOO MUCH"

Super Sayian Vegeta reveals his true nature "NO YOU WEAK SIMPERING PIECES OF SHIT I AM NO MONSTER BUT THE DEVIL, **GALICK GUN CAUSE OBLIVION"**

Super Sayian Vegeta continues the pattern of endless destruction for nothing more than to test the limits of his power, each life taken excites the Super Sayian and in this pattern the excitement drives Vegeta to take even more life.

SSJ Vegeta's rampage is destroying many planets in his wake and this rampage is so violent even King Kai has grown concerned "It seems the death of Frieza was not worth the price of Vegeta as this madman is merciless and cruel, causing nothing but chaos and disorder, Frieza while just as evil was at least a ruler for the most part not a destroyer of lives, hurry and learn the Super Sayian powers Goku."

After slaughtering countless beings good and evil, innocent and guilty, young and old, these acts of cruelty give Vegeta the answers he seeks as he finally learns that Frieza has survived and he is on his way to planet earth "DAMN IT ALL THAT FUCKING ICER AND HIS FATHER WANT THE EARTH DRAGONBALLS I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THOSE, NO MATTER I VEGETA WILL STOP THEM FROM BECOMING IMMORTAL AND I WILL TAKE THAT POWER FOR MYSELF, BESIDES I NEED TO KILL KAKAROT AND THAT ARROGANT NAMEK FOR HIS CONSPIRACY, DEATH AWAITS ALL THE ENEMIES OF VEGETA THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS AND THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAYIAN REBORN."

As SSJ Vegeta flies to earth he is confronted by an unknown man "So you the bringer of chaos, and lord of death are him stop this madness it's not too late to change Vegeta, we will need your power in the wars to come, THE ANDROIDS ARE COMING."

SSJ Vegeta demands to know who the unknown man is "I suppose I should not be shocked even vermin know my name, but do not presume to command me you purple haired fuck, You know I should kill you for disrespecting me The Prince Of Sayians."

Before SSJ Vegeta can react the unknown man has vanished without a trace.


End file.
